After I Do
by Shadows in the Clouds
Summary: Steve and Tony take some time away from the Avengers to enjoy their honeymoon. It's pretty much just porn. Part 8 of Avenging Family


Welcome to the Honeymoon! This fic takes place right after chapter 25 of my fic More Than He Seems so you may want to read that before you read this. Hell, you may want to read the whole story to understand some bit, like how consent is a big thing for Tony. Consent is always a must for sex but for Tony, it's super important. Well, either way, I hope you all enjoy some good old fashion honeymoon porn!

* * *

Tony and Steve were on cloud nine. The whole day had been amazing from start to finish. They had just gotten married and couldn't be happier. The wedding went off without a hitch. With the exception of Tony freaking out before the ceremony, everything was perfect. There were tears of love and joy, their first dance was the most amazing dance in the entire history of dances. Their first kiss after they were pronounced husbands felt like one for the history books. There was just so much love involved it was heaven on earth.

So, that lead them to this moment. Their honeymoon. Tony and Steve were sitting in one of the spare quinjets on their way to Tony's private island in the Caribbean. They decided to take the quinjet not only because it was faster than a regular plane, but because they could just have FRIDAY pilot the jet while they did their own thing.

Surprisingly, doing their own thing didn't involve sex. Although, that was proving a little difficult with how heavy their make-out session was getting. No, Steve and Tony wanted to save their first time as a married couple for when the actually got to the island. Plus they had had sex in the quinjet before. (Clint was NOT amused when he walked in on that!)

When they finally landed on the island, the newlywed couple spent no time at all making their way into the large spacious beach house. Everything there was crisp and clean with little hints of the tropics woven into the very fabric of the house. Steve would have taken time to admire the place and take a look around if he wasn't so busy kissing his husband and fumbling his way towards the bedroom.

Tony opened the door to the bedroom then slammed it shut as he pushed Steve onto the bed. Steve crashed onto the plush white linens without putting up a fight. He tried to pull Tony down on top of him but was stopped before he could.

"You wait here, mister. I've got a surprise for you. It is our wedding night after all." Smiled Tony deviously.

"And what could you possibly have planned for me?" purred Steve as he reached around and grabbed Tony's ass.

"You'll just have to wait and find out Honey." Tony leant down and worked the skin on Steve's collarbone, leaving a hickey he knew would be gone by morning.

"You stay here while I go get ready. You'd better be naked when I get back." Whispered Tony as he got off of Steve's lap and grabbed a Victoria's Secret bag before heading to the bathroom.

When Steve saw the bag, he knew he was in for a good night. Tony very rarely brought out the lingerie. With their lives being so hectic, most of their sex was a little more spontaneous. Case in point, the time Tony shaved off his facial hair while teaching Peter how to shave. Steve literally dragged him off to have a quickie before dinner.

Just thinking about Tony wearing all manner of delicate silky and lacey things made Steve's pants unbearably tight. Steve quickly stripped off his clothes, throwing them all over the room. Cleaning that up would be a job for tomorrow. Right now, Steve had other priorities. He sat down on his knees in the middle of the bed and was focusing so hard on not touching himself that Steve missed the bathroom door being opened.

"Hey, there soldier." Came a sultry voice from the doorway.

Steve's head whipped around and he was met with one of the most mouth-watering sights he had ever seen. Tony was leaning against the doorway, one hand in his hair, the other twirling the dog-tags Steve had given him years ago between his fingers. Steve scanned Tony's body from head to two. His husband (just thinking the word husband made Steve shiver with delight.) was wearing a red sheer silk teddy. The colour bringing out his tan complexion and allowing the light from the arc reactor to shine through, illuminating his face. Tony also had on a matching thong that left Steve drooling. Tony's legs were covered by a pair of beautiful lace thigh high socks held up by a matching garter belt.

Tony started walking closer to Steve, his hips swinging with every step. As he got closer, Steve realized that Tony wasn't wearing any shoes. Steve had a bit of a thing for Tony being smaller than him. He loved being able to pick him up and carry him around or to just cover him completely with his body. Steve just loved how it allowed him to claim his partner completely.

Tony crawled onto the bed and onto Steve's lap and Steve's hands hovered for a second before coming to rest on Tony's hips. They started kissing again, peppering each other's faces and necks with little love bites. Hands skimmed over each other's bodies adding to the symphony of sensations. Steve's hands ran down Tony's back and ended up squeezing his ass. Steve absolutely loved Tony's ass. It was just the perfect size for holding and using as a pillow. It was the worlds most perfect ass.

Just thinking about Tony's lovely ass made Steve even harder if that was even possible. He used his strength to flip them over and lay Tony out on his back underneath him. Steve kissed his way down Tony's body, stopping to give some attention to the scared skin around the arc reactor. Steve always gave attention to the reactor. He had to remind Tony that despite everything he'd been through and through all the pain he was in, he was still the most beautiful man in the universe to Steve. Steve continued kissing his way down Tony's stomach until he reached the top string of Tony's thong. He looked up and blue eyes met brown and Steve lost the last of his patients.

"Do you trust me?" husked out Steve as he caressed Tony's hip.

"With everything Sweet Heart. Get started lover boy, I'm getting impatient." Smirked Tony

Now that Steve has some consent he could finally get started with what he planned. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to his suitcase to retrieve the lube he had packed. Steve ran back over to Tony and kneeled at the end of the bed, using Tony's ankles to pull him closer. Tony just giggled at that but it soon turned into a moan as Steve removed the thong.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop." Spoke Steve, and he began.

Tony thought that Steve was just going to give him a blow job. Oh, how wrong he was. Steve grabbed Tony's hips and spread him wide before diving forward and pressing his tongue to Tony's entrance. Tony let out a deep moan. Steve had never done this before. It felt so good. Steve's beard was ticking the inside of his thighs and his tongue was doing amazing things. Steve smiled as he teased Tony. He was making these delicious little noises that were driving Steve crazy. Steve always knew he was doing a good job when Tony made those little noises.

After a few minutes of teasing, Steve reached over for the lube he had thrown on the bed. After clicking the cap open, he drizzled some on his fingers. He circled a finger along with his tongue around Tony's entrance. When Steve inserted a finger Tony lost his mind. Steve was doing things to him and he felt amazing. With all the hardships they'd been through in the last year, Steve wanted to make Tony feel amazing. And he was succeeding. Tony had one hand fisted in Steve's hair and the other in the sheets. He was panting and mewling and Steve couldn't get enough.

Steve slowly opened Tony up, using his tongue and lube to ease the way for his fingers to do their work. By the time Steve had three fingers buried in deep and fingering Tony's prostate, Tony felt ready to explode with pleasure.

"Steve… Steve… st-stop. Steve." Moaned out, Tony. True to his word earlier, Steve stopped and gently withdrew his fingers. He stood up and crawled over top of Tony, who was breathing heavily.

"You doin' all right Darlin'?" asked Steve as he looked into Tony's beautiful doe eyes.

"To close." Breathed out, Tony. "Need you inside me."

Well, Steve couldn't really argue with that. He kissed Tony gently as he slicked up his member and pushed inside. Steve let out an obscene moan when he entered Tony. He was so warm and slick and it was like sliding into heaven. Tony on the other hand, let out a little sigh. His eyes closed and head lolled to the side in pure pleasure.

They stayed still like that for a few moments. Steve took the moment of stillness to kiss Tony sweetly and to suck a few hickies on Tony's neck. Both sets of hands roamed over each other's bodies as if they were learning them for the first time again.

When Steve started to move, both men saw stars. Steve used one hand to hold Tony's above his head while the other supported his body so he didn't press hard on the arc reactor. Tony continued to make those soft sweet little noises as Steve thrust's increased in power. Steve was in awe. He was making his husband feel this way. He was the only one who could give Tony this kind of pleasure. The kind of pleasure built on love and trust.

"You're doing so good. Tony. You take me so good sweetheart. You're so good for me." Cooed Steve and he could feel Tony melt beneath him.

Steve sped up his thrusts a bit more and Tony let up the sweetest sound Steve had ever heard as he nailed his prostate. Steve adjusted his angle so he continued to do that and Tony started to get louder. Steve could feel Tony beginning to tense up. He knew his husband was close, and Steve wasn't doing much better.

"Let go, Anthony. Let go. Cum on my cock." Husked Steve.

He felt Tony tense up and cum as he leant down and stole the pleasured scream from his mouth. With Tony clenching down on Steve he soon followed with his own orgasm. They stayed joined together for a while, trading kisses and basking in the afterglow of sex. When Steve finally pulled out, it was with a groan. Tony was completely boneless and spacey as Steve gently removed the rest of the lingerie and cleaned him up with a towel. Steve laid down beside his husband and pulled him close. Tony didn't protest. He just laid his head down on Steve's chest and held him close.

"I love you so much." Mumbled Tony as he closed his eyes.

"I love you forever and always." Whispered Steve as he kissed the top of Tony's head.

"I'm so glad we got married. Who knew married sex was so good. We should have done this sooner." Yawned Tony. Steve just smiled and cuddled him close.

The two traded a few more kisses before blissfully falling asleep.

The two newlyweds spent the next week relaxing. It was wonderful to have some down time, something they so rarely got back at the compound. They spent time cuddling and reading together. They watched movies and cooked meals together. Hell, for as cliché as it was, they even took a few long walks on the beach together. And yes, there was some more truly spectacular sex. But in the end, all that mattered was that they had each other. They were together and in love. So in love that not even the end of the world could tear them apart.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this happy little interlude to my main story. Keep an eye on More Than He Seems. Infinity War is fast approaching and you won't want to miss what I've got planned. Until next time -Shadows.


End file.
